Aisle Six
by nyakattia
Summary: Back in Princeton, in the middle of a supermarket, Chase finally decides to move on with his life. Hameron. Slight implied past Chameron. Set after the season three finale.


He saw the blur of movement out of the corner of his eyes and the next moment something hit his legs. He looked down as the little girl toppled over backwards and looked up at him in shock. Her eyes began to fill with tears as the first wail escaped her mouth.

He sighed and crouched down, placing the few items he was carrying on the ground.

Yet another reason why coming to this conference was a bad idea. Kerry was angry that he had once again chosen his job over her, he didn't really want to be back in Princeton, and now he was confronted with a screaming toddler in the middle of a supermarket.

"Shh," he said. "Come on, shh. It's not that bad. Where's your mummy, huh?"

"Olivia?" came a call from the next isle, and Bobby- or Dr Chase, never just Chase- sighed in relief. He stood up just as she came around the corner. Until that moment he hadn't decided whether or not he wanted to see her while he was in town.

"Robert!" she said in surprise, walking towards them. She bent down to pick up her daughter, cuddling her and murmuring comforting words. He watched on, seeing the similarities between them, the dark brown hair, the shape of little Olivia's nose.

He caught a glimpse of the diamond ring on her wedding finger.

Then, safe in her mother's arms and quieter, the little girl looked back at him, and he recognized her clear blue eyes. Her fathers eyes.

"How are you? You're here for the conference?" She smiled.

Eyes that still haunted him with every misdiagnosis, with every patient that died despite his- and his team's- best efforts.

"Yeah," he managed. "I'm pretty good. How are you?" There was an awkwardness between them as they made small talk. Or maybe he was the only one who felt it.

"Great," she said without hesitation. "I heard about your promotion, congratulations."

"Thanks, you too." She was one of the youngest female department heads in the country but no one questioned her qualifications. Three years under Dr House could certainly make your career.

She smiled again, shifting her daughter on her hip. She looked amazing, like she was glowing. "It's been a while since I've heard from you. Are you married, seeing someone?" The question was asked as if they were simply two old friends, catching up.

"I'm living with someone," he replied, thinking about the cold war that had started the day before he left. "You got married." He inflected upwards on the last syllable, an old habit, making the statement sound like a question.

She glanced down at her ring with a certain fondness in her eyes. "No, not yet. Greg got me this when I was pregnant, mainly to shut James up. We'll get to it one of these days."

Bobby would have given her everything she had ever wanted. A romantic proposal down on one knee, a big wedding, or a small one, however she liked it, the promise to be by her side forever. But she had never really wanted any of that, or- he had realised after she left- him.

She had gone back to PPTH of course, and a few months later he heard through they grapevine of gossiping doctors and nurses that she had been promoted. Then came the groundbreaking article in the NEJM. Co-authored by Drs G. House and A. Cameron.

He had moved on with his life in a new state and a new hospital, had started a new relationship with one of the nurses in Pediatrics. But something had been holding him back, all of this time.

He smiled blandly, still unsettled by her daughters eyes. The little girl was quietly observing everything around her- but mostly him. "She's beautiful Allison."

"Thank you." She smiled widely and automatically stepped a little further back from the shelves as the little girl reached out for the brightly colored chocolates. "She's nearly two and gets into everything." She rolled her eyes, the image of the exasperated but loving mother. "How about you? Kids on the horizon?"

He smiled. "Not yet, maybe in the next few years."

Kerry had been trying to talk to him about marriage, kids, for months. She was thirty two and her clock was ticking. But he always was a coward and had avoided the subject. He loved her; but there was always a but on the end of that sentence.

Maybe when he got back he should talk to Kerry about it. Hell, he should marry her, have kids with her. She was a good woman, a competent nurse and would be a great mother. He could get a ring on the way home, surprise her with it.

She could have the wedding however she liked it.

"Actually," he said, "I'm thinking of proposing to Kerry, my girlfriend."

"Congratulations!" She placed her spare hand on his arm for a moment but pulled away again as Olivia squirmed. "Will you send me an invitation? Greg won't come, but I would love to be there."

He wondered how wise that would be but smiled and nodded anyway, "Sure."

"Okay," she said." I better let you get back to your shopping. The lines at this time of day are hell." She rolled her eyes and Bobby saw _him_ in her actions. He had changed her over the three years they had worked for him. And by the time they left the damage was already done.

It had taken her six months to realize it, but she could never go back to the person she used to be- and Bobby was intent on erasing those three years from his memory. They had parted amicably, probably because she never knew how much he loved her.

"Okay," he said. "I'll see you sometime."

"Sure," she replied. There is no hesitation as to whether she should hug or kiss each him on the cheek in goodbye. She just smiled then disappeared around the corner of the isle, House's daughter in her arms.

Bobby picked up his groceries and headed straight for the checkout. While waiting in line he pulled out his mobile and called Kerry. The call rang out and he heard her voicemail pick up.

"Hey, babe, it's me. Look, I'm sorry about where we left things on Wednesday. I'll be home the day after tomorrow and we can talk okay? I promise I'll turn off my phone. Love you."

----------------------

The moment Season Three ended I began wondering how I could break Chase and Cameron up. This is the (eventual) result. Thank you for reading, and please review!


End file.
